


The Truth Is Out

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Barry Allen, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Barry Allen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: This is the second piece to Truth Will Out.Barry told Eddie and Iris everything that he had been keeping in for so long and now has to suffer the consequences.





	The Truth Is Out

Barry woke to the feeling of being pressed between two bodies. He found it odd, but wasn’t quite awake enough to figure out what was going on. He snuggled back in, starting to fall back to sleep when it dawns on him. Two bodies. The truth mist. Him spilling his guts to Eddie and Iris the night before. Crying himself to sleep in their arms.

He shot up straight in bed, accidentally disturbing his bed partners in the process. He groaned, putting his head in his hands as everything finally came back to him. He royally screwed up last night.

“Barr?” Eddie’s voice sounded amazing in the morning, gruff from sleep and soft because he still wasn’t quite awake.

“Why are you up so early?” He could feel Iris shift, probably looking at the clock. “Okay, I lied. It's almost seven thirty.”

“Shit! I’m going to be late.” Eddie groaned. Barry kept his mouth shut the entire time. He could still feel the need to tell them the whole truth.

“You okay Barry?” Iris was sitting up beside him now, rubbing his back softly.

“No.” he mumbled.

“We know last night was rough on you, but we also want you to know that we both love you Barry. And if you’re up for it, we want to try this dating thing. All three of us together.” Eddie said softly, sitting up on his other side. He sounded more awake now.

Barry slowly lifted his head from his hands. “Are you guys being serious?”

“Dead serious. We like you Barr, more than you know.” Iris smiled. Barry looked at the both of them in shock.

“I’d like that. I’d like to date the two of you.” Barry grinned. Iris smiled at him, pulling him in so she could kiss his cheek.

“Alright, we’re going to start slow for now then. Work into the bigger stuff later.” She stood off of the bed and looked at her wrinkled shirt in distaste. “First things first, Barry, can I borrow one of your cute sweaters?”

“They are not cute sweaters! They’re cardigans.” he huffed, turning away from her. “Go look in the closet, borrow whatever you like.”

“Alright guys, I’m going to have to leave before you.” Eddie leaned in to kiss Barry’s cheek as well. “I can explain to the captain if you’d like. I assume you don’t really want to head in to work today.”

“Yeah, thanks. Just make something up about being sick.” Barry smiled. “I’m going to head up to S.T.A.R. labs, see if either Cisco or Caitlin can figure out how long this will last.” Barry shrugged.

“Thanks again for the cute sweater. If I get a chance, I’ll stop by the lab on my lunch break to come and see you.” Iris said as she stepped out of his closet in one of his nicer navy cardigans. He grinned at the both of them.

“I’ll try and stop by as well, but I can’t make any promises seeing as I am going to be late.” Eddie stood with a sigh. “Do you think you could run me to my apartment?”

“Oh wow Eddie, just work in the suit.” Iris said as she grabbed her keys off of his bedside table. Barry laughed softly. He stood as well, walking them out to the door. Iris leaned in first to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, Eddie leaning in to do the same. “Try and have a good day Barry, we’ll definitely see you later tonight, okay?” Barry nodded, blushing at the fact that they had just kissed him.

“I’ll try but this sucks.” Barry said truthfully, not like he could lie about it right now.

“See you later Barr.” Eddie smiled. Iris opened the door, waving at Barry one more time before pulling Eddie out after her. Barry smiled, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. He sighed and went to grab his phone, figuring his should check all of his missed notifications. There were several messages from Iris, Eddie, Cisco, and Joe. He started with Joe.

 

8:30PM//Joe: Barry you told iris?!

 

8:31PM//Joe: i told you not to do that! It was to keep her safe!

 

8:45PM//Joe: iris says she cant get ahold of you. are you okay?

 

9:00PM//Joe: Barry please just let me know youre okay, im sorry i freaked out. I just want to keep all of me kids safe.

 

Barry quickly replied telling him that he was alright and explaining how he had even gotten into this mess in this first place. Then he moved on to Cisco’s.

 

8:47PM//Cisco: BARRY DUDE, IRIS CAMF TO THE LABS, SHE’S HEASIMG TO YIUR PLACE RIGHT NOW. TAKE FUCKINF COVER.

8:48PM//Cisco: I’N SORRY BRO!!!!!!!

 

Cisco’s messages made Barry laugh. Knowing the panic that must have been going through Cisco’s mind as he shot off those texts. The spelling mistakes alone were pretty funny. He sighed and decided to move on to what he knew were going to be the heavier texts. Eddie and Iris’s.

 

8:15PM//Iris: Barry Allen how could you keep this from me.

 

8:15PM//Iris: You just blurted it out after you saved my fucking life and then just run off.

 

8:17PM//Iris: The meta got away, who the fuck was that guy.

 

8:31PM//Iris: I just called my dad, you were telling the truth. That he made you keep it from me for so long, Barry I’m sorry. I know this must have been so hard on you. We tell each other everything. My reacting was uncalled for, I’m sorry.

 

8:36PM//Iris: Where the hell are you!? Cisco says you’re not at the labs. I just checked too.

 

8:40PM//Iris: I got it out of Caitlin. I’m on my way.

 

8:17PM//Eddie: Allen, Iris is flipping out right now. Where the hell are you!?

 

8:20PM//Eddie: You told her you were the Flash?

 

8:20PM//Eddie: Are you crazy?

 

8:28PM//Eddie: Joe is going to kick your ass. You know he wanted us to keep it from her so that she would be safe.

 

8:34PM//Eddie: Barry, seriously, where are you? We’re so worried about you. Cisco told Iris that that meta guy makes people tell the truth. There was nothing you could do I get that. But we’re worried. Please just answer someone. Tell us if you’re okay.

 

8:37PM//Eddie: Barry!

 

8:41PM//Eddie: Iris and I are on our way to your apartment right now. Barry, it's okay.

 

Barry took a deep breath as he read all of the texts. Sighing when he realized just how much Eddie, Iris, and Joe cared about him. He really appreciated how much they cared. He decided against his better judgement to create a group chat between himself, Eddie, and Iris so that they could talk to each other.

 

8:03AM//Barry: Have a good day at work you guys. Sorry I made you late.

 

8:04AM//Iris: No way, Eddie is always sorta late, that’s usually my fault. But it can be OUR fault now. 

 

8:04AM//Eddie: Seriously you two. Be adults.

 

Barry smiled. Grabbing his jacket off the hook by the door and slipping it on. He grabbed one of Cisco’s disgusting power bars and ate it quickly before flashing off to S.T.A.R. labs. Cisco jumped when he entered the room.

“Dude, what the hell happened last night? Everyone was flipping out!” Cisco said as he stood from his seat.

“So, I told Iris I was the Flash, Joe flipped, Eddie flipped, then Eddie and Iris forced their way into my apartment and interrogated me. And I told them how I felt. I told them the truth about everything.” Barry shrugged.

“You okay?” Caitlin asked. Barry nodded.

“I think so. I feel okay.” Barry lifted his arms before letting them flop down to his sides. “We talked a little this morning. They want a relationship with me. All three of us together and dating.” Barry smiled.

“I’m truly happy for you Barry.” Caitlin smiled.

“Thank you. Now, I came here to get a check-up and to see if you guys found anything on this guy and his powers.” Barry said, walking over to the hospital cot and taking a seat. Caitlin grabbed a few items before coming to check him over.

“So I found a little bit on him. There are a few reported cases from a few weeks ago about this guy. Victims say that symptoms only last a week. Which means that it should only be a few more days before it wears off for you. With how fast your cells are and everything.” Cisco smiled, pulling licorice out of nowhere and taking a bite.

“Apparently, his powers effect brain waves. It's almost like being drunk without the buzz. Like children, people who are drunk sort of feel compelled to tell the truth. So the chemicals in his powers affect the chemicals in the brain and send signals so you end up just blurting out the truth.” Caitlin explained as she finished her check up.

“He’s stupid.” Barry muttered.

“I still haven't come up with a name for him yet.” Cisco sighed.

“So, you’re good to go. It should wear off soon. But until it does, you should probably stay under the radar. Just for now. And then when this guy pops up again, you can fight him.” Caitlin said. Barry nodded and slipped his phone out of his pocket, realizing he had more notifications than he thought he would.

 

8:05AM//Iris: Really Eddie, mhm, coming from the one who still geeks out when a new alien movie comes out. And we need to be adults.

 

8:15AM//Eddie: I am not the one who collects little dinosaur figurines. Literally, they’re everywhere around the apartment. I find them in the couch sometimes. How do you think the world would look at reporter Iris West if they knew she still liked dinosaurs?

 

8:20AM//Iris: Really? Are you telling me that you can’t name every single dinosaur in our apartment right now?

 

8:30AM//Eddie: so what if I can? At least I’m not the one collecting them.

 

8:37AM//Iris: I would yell at you more but I’m busy and you know I am. I hate you.

 

8:45AM//Eddie: I know that auto corrected and you meant I love you.

 

Barry snorted softly at their bickering. Cisco and Caitlin were both staring at him with wide eyes. He was more happy than he had been in a very long time.

“Who ya texting there Barr?” Cisco asked, a grin on his own face. Barry’s smile was contagious.

Barry looked up in surprise. “Huh? Oh! Eddie and Iris. I made a group chat.” 

“You are adorable.” Caitlin smiled before walking out of the room. Cisco and Barry bother rolled their eyes.

 

8:50AM//Barry: To settle this a little bit, I have to say I am the one who acts the least like an adult. I mean, you two were in my room. You seen all of the star wars memorabilia right?

 

8:55AM//Iris: Eddie, he is right.

 

9:00AM//Eddie: You win this round Barry. Now, where are we meeting for lunch.

 

9:03AM//Barry: I’m free so where ever you two want to meet is fine with me.

 

9:05AM//Iris: Jitters at noon. That way if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can feel free to leave.

 

9:06AM//Eddie: I really hope you don’t feel uncomfortable though. I’d really like everything to work out between the three of us. I like you Barry. I really do.

 

Barry was smiling wider than he had ever thought possible. Eddie liked him, Iris liked him. It was more than he had ever hope for from them. 

“Dude, are you busy right now. We could try and figure out a way to take this guy down. I know he’s not really hurting people with his powers but he’s not really using them for good either.” Cisco looked bored out of his mind. It must have been a really slow day so far.

“Nah, I’m not busy until noon. I’d love to help.”

 

9:08AM//Barry: I’ll see you guys there at noon then. And don’t worry Eddie. I won’t feel the need to leave.

 

 

Barry had gotten to Jitters earlier than he had meant to, but it worked out in the end seeing as he had gotten there before Iris. But Eddie beat him there, he already had a table and three coffees waiting. Barry smiled and took a seat across from him.

“Hey Eddie.” he smiled. Eddie smiled back, sliding a coffee across the table. Barry lifted it to his mouth and took a sip. It was his favorite, but how did Eddie know that?

“Iris told me your favorite coffee order once we agreed to Jitters today. Gotta make a good impression ya know.” Eddie shrugged, his cheeks turning a bit red, but it was faint enough that you almost couldn’t see it.

“I’m just as stumped with Iris remembering my coffee order. It's been almost a whole year since we’ve gotten coffee together here. I’m pretty sure my favorite has changed twice.” Barry blushed, but sadly for him, you could see his.

“Right! I asked how she knew and all she said was that she listened. But she was being all cryptic. I don’t know but it sounded like she stalks you.” Eddie laughed. Barry smiled, the sound of Eddie’s laugh was so nice.

“And if I did, I’m almost sure Mr. Allen here wouldn’t mind at all.” Iris said as she walked up to the table. She leaned in and kissed Eddie’s cheek, then took a seat next to Barry. She pulled him in to kiss his cheek as well. “So, what were we talking about?”

“As if you don’t already know.” Barry laughed at Eddie’s accusing glare.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were still being childish.” she turned to face him. “Hi Barry, the only one at this table being civil, how has your day been?”

“Well, it's not like I can’t be honest.” Barry shrugged. “A lot better than usual. I feel more happy today then I have in a really long time. I want to thank you guys for that.” Barry grinned.

“You don’t have to thank us Barry. We are really excited to add you into our relationship. You are so much more worth it than you know.” Iris said, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’d kiss you, but you’re all the way across the table.” Eddie said, offering up his hand instead. Barry smiled wider and took it.

“I’m really excited too.” he said. Then his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and sighed. “ I have to take this.” he said as he answered the call but made no move to get up from the booth. “Hello...Cisco slow down… okay but- well you can’t just- if I do that, will it take him down for sure? Well then, I’m on my way.” Barry hung up his phone.

“Is it about the meta?” Eddie asked. Barry nodded his head.

“Yeah, Cisco thinks he’s found a way for me to take him down. I don’t know if it will work. But it's not like it would matter if I got hit again. I’ve already spilled my guts.” Barry kissed the both of them quickly. “I’ll be at S.T.A.R. labs, I’ll let you know when I’m heading out to handle him.” Barry said, and then he was gone.

“How long will it take you to fall in love with him?” Iris said once he was gone, her hair floating around her face like she had been in a windstorm.

“Would it be terrible to say that I kind of already am?” Eddie asked sheepishly. Iris shook her head.

“Not really, because then it would make me terrible too.” she smiled, and they both let out little laughs.

 

 

 

“Alright Cisco, what’s the game plan?” Barry asked the second he made it into the labs.

“Okay bro, you have five seconds to process him shooting this mist. So if you can dodge him, you won’t be hit with the mist and then you can slap the cuffs on him and run him back here to the pipeline.” Cisco explained as he swung a twizzler around.

“And you’re sure that if I dodge him fast enough that I’ll be able to get the cuffs on him?” Barry asked. Caitlin nodded.

“We believe in you Barry.” Eddie said and he and Iris walked into the cortex. He looked up surprised.

“Guys…” Barry smiled.

“We came to support you. We know you can catch him. Go save the city Flash.” Iris grinned. There was a gust of wind and he was gone.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Eddie laughed.

 

 

Barry turned on his coms. “Cisco, where is he?”

“Down seventh and mayfield.” Cisco answered. Barry nods to himself and runs to where the meta is standing outside and hitting people with his truth mist.

“Hey!” Barry calls. The meta laughs and turns to him.

“I thought I got rid of you when I hit you the other day. But apparently you came back for some more. You want to be bold, fine. Stand here Flash, and answer my questions. Who are you?” Barry instantly felt the urge to blurt out his name.

“Barry, would you like to see my dinosaur collection?” Iris’s voice drifted over the coms. 

“Yes.” Barry answered.

“What?” The meta asked. “That’s not an answer. I asked who you were.” he seemed irritated. “The mist worked on you didn’t it?”

“Yes.” Barry nodded, looking him in the eyes.

“Then why aren’t you answering me?” he asked.

“Because I was asked another question.” Barry smirked. “See, what’s going to happen here, is I’m going to win and you won’t be able to use your powers against people anymore.” 

“That’s likely.” as soon as he lifted his hand Barry ran. He was able to dodge the mist and slap the cuffs on the meta’s wrists.

“It is likely. That’s why it happened.” Barry ran him back to the lab and loced him in the pipeline. He ran back up to the cortex. “Thanks for asking another question back there Iris.” Barry smiled.

“No problem. How about you get changed and we head on over to the apartment.” Iris offered.

“I’d like that.” Barry smiled bigger before flashing around the room to change his clothes. They all left the labs together.

 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

 

Barry groaned as he looked down at his work load. At this rate he wouldn’t be done in time to go out to dinner with his partners. He lifted his phone and decided to ask for a change of plans. He, Iris, and Eddie had been dating for about four months now. They both had asked him to move in when they hit three months and he honestly couldn’t be happier. Even when Iris’s dinosaurs got in his way.

 

7:23PM//Barry: Guys, I’m literally buried under this work right now. Would it be too inconvenient to ask for a reschedule on the restaurant date and just have you guys eat here with me. I’ll buy the Big Belly Burger. ????

 

7:25PM//Eddie: Thank god you asked, I’m stuck in inventory. I didn’t know you were still up there babe. It would be nice to get a break.

 

7:26PM//Iris: Don’t worry about it Barr, I’ll buy this time. I’ll be up there in about half an hour. 

 

Barry smiled at the texts and set his phone down. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Iris was yanking open the lab doors and bringing with her the wonderful smell of deep fried greasy food. Eddie walked in right after her.

“Hey love.” Eddie said, leaning in to kiss him. Iris doing the same. She looked down at his workstation and made a gagging noise.

“Oh my god, is that human flesh.” Barry looked down and quickly flashed everything to another area of the lab. He grabbed some sterile wipes and wiped down his table, drying it off with some paper towel.

“Sorry. I got caught up in some of my lab work. I didn’t realize how much time had passed until you two were walking in.” Barry grinned.

“Iris just likes to be dramatic.” Eddie laughed, he groaned when he bent down to take a seat. “Man, it's been a long day. I’m sort of glad we didn’t go out for dinner, I think I would have been too tired to enjoy it.”

“I am not dramatic. But I’m glad we didn’t go out either.” she set down the food and began to hand food to both of the boys. They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence. Once they were finished, Iris stood and kissed both of them.

“I love you.” Eddie said with a goofy smile on his face. 

“I love you too babe, both of you. I’ll see you guys at home. Please hurry up.” Iris grabbed Barry’s last fry before heading out the doors.

“I’m too tired to get back up and go sort out files.” Eddie sighed.

“I honestly don’t have the appetite to look at human flesh right now.” Barry laughed softly.

“What do you say we head in early tomorrow and just call it a night for right now?” Eddie asked. Barry nodded, leaning in to kiss him before flashing them home. Iris would be happy that they had gotten home so early.


End file.
